


Finding A New Home

by Jjosiah98



Series: Runaway AU [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons Adopt Hiccup, Dragons love Hiccup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Runaway AU, protective dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjosiah98/pseuds/Jjosiah98
Summary: Having found a possible new home, Toothless executes a strategic attack on Hiccup's self-worth issues.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Runaway AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Finding A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know if there are any other tags that should be added to this.

Toothless was looking at the scene before him in slight annoyance.

It had been a few days since they had left Berk behind, and they had veered east to try and throw any pursuers off their track. They had no real goal or destination, and no map to use as they had left all of Hiccup's belongings behind in their haste to leave. He was hoping they could find a market of some kind soon so he could have some Terrors swipe some things. It was going to get colder soon, and their hatchling was going to need more than the simple fake-skins he had on when that time came.

When they had stopped for a break on the first island since they left, he had sent a few dragons back to Berk. They had one mission, which was to ward off any wild dragons. Hiccup was the one who showed them the truth, so if he wasn't welcome there, then the Berkians wouldn't get any dragons either. It might be petty of him to do so, but he didn't really care. They hurt his hatchling. Only fair he find a way to hurt them back.

Currently, they were resting on a decent sized island with a dormant volcano and a few nests of dragons already here. According to Hiccup when he saw this place, it could make a good place to make their new nest. They'd just have to find the Alphas or Queens of the flocks already here to see if they could, which shouldn't be much of an issue since there was plenty of room to spare.

But what was bothering him now is that another dragon was hogging his human. Sure, he agreed that Hiccup belonged to the flock as much as they belonged to the boy, but still. He was there first, not them. As soon as they had landed and Hiccup had slid off his back, Meatlug ambled over, grabbed him, found a soft patch of grass, and laid down, trapping Hiccup's lower half under her bulk before falling asleep.

Hiccup had dismissed any attempts to free him, as he knew she was likely still hurting from leaving behind Fishlegs. She had adored the large boy and loved his personality, so to cut him off took it's toll as it was for many dragons that were particularly attached to their former humans. As much as it irked Toothless, he knew the boy was going to be getting passed around a lot during the next while by lonely dragons, and it didn't help that Hiccup would have no issue with it either, but that was part of why they loved the boy. He was too nice for his own good, never able to hold a grudge for long, though that may have changed now with the whole 'incident' with Berk.

To pass the time, and get his mind off things, he went around checking on the dragons. He was a Queen too, after all, and as Hiccup was indisposed at the moment, it fell to him to make sure his flock was fed and healthy. A few dragons were posted on lookout duty, as this was unfamiliar territory and they didn't know where a hostile village would be. Most were resting, tired from flying for so long, but some were wandering about, exploring their rest stop for something interesting.

Eventually, he came to rest on one of the higher cliffs on the island, looking out across the sea. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before Stormfly came up next to him. They didn't say anything for a while, just looking at the clouds gently going by. Toothless was the first to break the silence.

**"How did it come to this?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"I just don't get it. One moment, they all praise Hiccup, calling him their savior and looking to him for guidance and giving him the acceptance he always wanted. Then they just turn on him, no remorse or sympathy."**

**"I know. It just doesn't make sense, and their scents just made things more confusing. Like Astrid, she wasn't much better than the others, but she always smelled of guilt."**

**"There must have been some kind of outside factor we don't know about. Something that pushed them to hurting Hiccup. But what?"**

**"I can't answer that, Toothless. But even if they were faking it, it doesn't change the damage they did to Hiccup. His pain was real. His suffering was real."**

**"Yeah. It doesn't really matter why, I guess, since the result would still be the same. Still, it would be nice to have an answer. Hiccup deserves some kind of closure."**

**"Well, that's for him to decide. If he wants to know the why, then we can find out. If not, then no harm done."**

**"I suppose. Have any of the dragons already here approached us yet?"**

**"Yes, actually. It's part of the reason I came to find you. They said they wanted to meet in the morning with you and Hiccup at one of the caves by the volcano."**

**"Well, at least they're willing to talk. Though they might react badly when the see Hiccup."**

**"You know all of us will be ready to protect him, Toothless. That isn't what we have to worry about."**

**"I know but still. Do they already know that he's a human?"**

**"I don't think so. It might be a good idea to mention it before showing them Hiccup so they don't panic."**

"That would be good."

Both dragons jumped, barking in alarm as they whipped around to face the speaker, who started laughing his head off at their reactions.

"Oh, that-that was hilarious! You-you jumped at least five feet in the air, just like a cat! Hahaha!"

While a bit miffed at getting startled like that, Toothless dismissed it in favor of feeling happy his hatchling was happy. Though he still walked over and gave a big, slobbery lick over Hiccup's face.

"Thanks, bud."

After wiping off as much of the saliva as he could, he turned to Stormfly.

"So, the Alpha dragons here want to meet us?"

**"Yeah. If we're going to stay here, then we need to make sure the native dragons won't have a problem with it."**

"Makes sense. Do they know I'm human?"

**"Not yet, but we'll tell them before you meet."**

**"Go ahead and do that now. Then when we go for the meeting, there won't be any surprises."**

With a nod, Stormfly took to the air, headed inland to find the Alpha or Queen. When she was gone, Toothless turned to Hiccup.

**"How are you doing?"**

"Hmm? Oh, just fine, bud."

**"No your not. I can tell it's still bothering you. Now spill, what's on your mind?"**

Hiccup looked down, shifting slightly. He was silent for a few moments, thinking. Toothless stood still, looking at the boy calmly even as his scent started getting more distressed.

"It-It's just- You all are doing so much for me. You- you all willingly left your home, your humans just for me, and now we're on the run because of it. I'm just feeling...I don't know. Guilty? I just don't understand why you all would do this just for me. I-I'm just...not worth it."

Toothless, deciding to get that stupid notion out of his humans head, quickly walked forwards until he was nose-to-snout with Hiccup, less than an inch from touching him. He stared into the other's eyes, forcing the boy to stare back at him.

**"Don't say that, Hiccup. Never say that. You are worth it. You have always been worth it. You think that just because your smaller or weaker that you're at a disadvantage. That you're different. That you don't belong, that what those horrible Vikings said about you is true."**

Hiccup had taken a step back from the sudden closeness, but Toothless matched him step for step, always staying right in his face.

**"Well let me tell you what us dragons think of that. It is a load of dragon dung. Forget what those people said. You are capable of anything you put your mind too. See this? What is this? What do you see?"**

By now, Toothless had Hiccup firmly pressed up against a tree. He moved to the side a little so he could show off his tail, fake and real side by side.

"H-How I maimed you."

**"And how you gave it right back, and better than before. Gobber said you were a terrible blacksmith. Well what does this say, huh? Could a terrible blacksmith have made this? Made the saddle, rigging, pedal controls?"**

"N-No..."

**"And who made this, Hiccup?"**

"I did..."

**"Then what does that make you?"**

Hiccup didn't say anything, but by now tears were flowing down his cheeks.

**"That makes you an excellent blacksmith. You have a brilliant mind, Hiccup, and even craftier hands. Forget what they said about you messing things up, because this, just like everything else, was an even greater achievement. Fishlegs said you knew nothing about the dragons. Well how can you understand me, hmm? How can you work so well with any dragon you meet?"**

"I-I-"

**"Who are you to us?"**

"I-"

**"What do we call you?"**

"Y-Your h-hatchling..."

**"Yes. You are our hatchling, our Queen, our human. You understand us in a way none of them could ever hope too. You understand us more than them, more than they cared too. You gave us our lives back. Stoick took away your birthright as Heir. He took away the silent promise he trusted you could lead, to protect your own. Who was it that took charge at the nest? Who was it that lead the attack against the Queen?"**

"M-Me..."

**"Who was it that befriended the dragons to do that?"**

"I-I did..."

**"Then what are you to us?"**

"A l-le-leader..."

**"You are our Queen for a reason, Hiccup. You lead us into battle, you took charge when no one else would, and you won. You took charge when teaching others about us. You showed them all the truth. We look to you because we know that you will lead us, protect us, help us with anything we need. If what they said was true, then none of that would be true. None of us would be here today. We chose to leave them behind, to strike out into the world for you because _you are worth it_. We want to protect and care for you just like you do for us. Never forget that we will always be here for you, okay? So long as we live, you will always have a place with us."**

Hiccup was trembling, shaking with barely contained sobs. He was gripping the tree behind him with such force that the bark was slowly cracking in his grip, cutting his hands in the process. Toothless backed up a step and opened a wing.

**"Come here, my hatchling."**

And Hiccup did. He threw himself at the dragon, sobbing and sniffing and bawling his eyes out, letting the pain from fifteen years of neglect and abuse out into the open from the walled off corner of his mind he had kept it in. Toothless gently moved them around so that Hiccup was again pressed up against his chest, legs and wings wrapped tightly around him. He gently purred, humming an old tune his own mother had used when he was a hatchling. He swore on all he held dear that he would never leave his boys side, and would protect him with the Fury that was his namesake.

\- - - -

In the morning after they ate, the two of them followed Stormfly to the aforementioned cave flanked by the former arena dragons. Sharpshot had also decided to tag along, draped over Hiccup's shoulders. While only Hiccup and Toothless had to go, the five other dragons with them were part of their 'inner circle' and as such needed to be there, both for any negotiations as well as protection. They knew the risks of having a human with them, just as Hiccup knew that not all dragons would warm up to him as quickly as they did.

Touching down in a clearing outside the cave, the boy quickly slid off Toothless' back. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to the others, just in case they were hostile to humans. With Stormfly taking the lead again, Hiccup and Toothless followed, Meatlug and Barf and Belch taking their sides and Hookfang bringing up the back. Hiccup kept a hand on Toothless' flank, both for reassurance and so the dragon could help him navigate as it got darker. He really wished he had night vision like they did at times like this.

He wasn't sure how long they were walking, but a sudden voice that didn't belong to his friends nearly made him jump.

**"You do have a human Queen!"**

He heard Toothless growl warningly, but it apparently didn't stop the dragon from approaching if the sudden claws climbing up his good leg was any indication. He stayed as still as he could, not wanting to do something that would anger the dragon enough to try biting him. As it got up to his shoulders, Sharpshot hissed.

**"Get off! He's mine!"**

He's pretty sure he heard Toothless snort.

**"If he belongs to anyone, it's me."**

**"Toothless, we agreed he belongs to the flock."**

**"He was still mine first."**

**"Yes, we know, you never shut up about it."**

"Could someone please give me some light so I can see who's currently using me as a climbing post?"

The dragons paused. He's pretty sure they forgot he doesn't have night vision. Then the dragon climbing on him spoke up again.

**"Don't worry, little human. Flaresky will be here soon. She'll help you see."**

"Uh, cool. Who is she, exactly?"

**"One of the Queens, of course!"**

"Oh. Alright. Who are you then?"

**"I am Smidvarg! Night Terror Alpha!"**

"Well, nice to meet you then."

**"Yes, nice to meet you. Now please get off my human."**

**"Aw, why? He isn't complaining! Plus he smells nice."**

"Well, you hanging off my front like that is bothering my back. Sharpshot, could you move over so he can sit on one of my shoulders?"

The small dragon huffed.

**"Fine. Will be nice to other dragon."**

The Terror moved around to settle on his right side, while Smidvarg, who seemed to be a little bigger than Sharpshot, moved to his left. Hiccup straightened up when they were settled.

"Ah, much better. Standing like that was starting to put a crick in my back."

**"You aren't hurt, are you?"**

"I'll be fine, bud. Though my clothes likely have some holes in them now."

There was the sound of claws scraping stone coming from behind them, where he assumed the entrance was.

**"Alright, I'm here. Now what's this I hear about a human Queen?"**

The new voice, which sounded male, said that with a slightly angry tone. He felt Toothless nudge him in the direction of the speaker before curling around him. The approaching footsteps stopped for a moment, before continuing. Toothless again growled warningly, but it again didn't stop whoever was approaching. From the sound of the steps, Hiccup was guessing it was a two-legged dragon, which in turn probably meant he was a Nadder. The steps stopped right in front of him, and he more felt than heard the dragon sniffing him.

**"Huh. He's small for a human, isn't he?"**

"Yes, I am aware of my runty-ness, thank you."

There was a startled squawk.

**"You can understand us?!"**

"Uh, mostly."

**"Interesting... Well, human, I'm not going to be gentle with you, the same way you humans are with us dragons. I don't like you. From what I've seen, humans are just greedy creatures, taking what they want without consequence. I see no reason that you would be different."**

As the dragon spoke, they started walking around him and Toothless, like a hunter stalking it's prey. Hiccup suppressed a shiver.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you or your friends. I know it isn't easy dealing with loss. But if you give me a chance, I can prove I'm not like them."

The dragon snorted.

**"We'll see."**

There was silence for a bit, with no one saying anything as there wasn't anything to say. Hiccup assumed they were waiting for the rest of the Alphas or Queens to arrive before they started actual negotiations. They didn't have to wait long before a faint glow came from farther down the cave, slowly growing brighter as whatever it was got closer. From what he could hear, the approaching dragon had at least three pairs of feet, which in turn meant he had no idea what kind of dragon it was.

He got his answer when the dragon rounded a corner. It was large, taller than Hookfang with a more serpentine-like body with several sets of legs to help it move. It had several curved horns at the base of it's skull and glowing yellow scales and eyes. There were several smaller versions of it buzzing around it as it approached, stopping a short distance away. He could feel the heat it gave off from here.

**"So, this is the human Queen I heard about."**

That was a female voice.

**"Hello, little human. I am Flaresky, Queen of the Fireworms on this island. What is your name?"**

"Hiccup. This is Toothless."

The Queen looked between them for a moment.

**"Hmm. Interesting names. I can see Smidvarg and Thornstail are here. Are we ready to start?"**

**"We are."**

**"Good. Now, my children tell me you and your flock have come here looking for a new home. Is this true?"**

"Yes. We were forced to leave our old one when circumstances changed, and stopped here while searching. From what I've seen of the island, it would make a good place for our flock, if you would let us stay here."

**"I see. Well, my flock and I live in the caves under the volcano. So long as you do not trespass, I will have no problem with your flock staying here as well."**

**"Yes! No problems! My flock will be happy to have a new flock to play with!"**

Hiccup looked as well as he could at the dragon on his shoulder. It was a dull white color, with yellow eyes that had red slits. As he expected, it was a bit bigger than a regular Terror, but also had a longer body with a more narrowed head. He gave the dragon a small smile. That was two of them down, one too go. He turned to Thornstail, happy his guess of Nadder was right. He was about the same size as Stormfly, with green scales that had red highlights on the spines, horns and wings. He looked at the human with narrowed eyes.

**"...So long as they stay away from my nests, there won't be a problem."**

**"Then we are all in agreement. You and your flock may stay here with us. I will send some of my children to find you should I have need to meet with you again. Farewell, Queen Hiccup."**

With that, the Fireworm Queen turned and slipped back down the cave, quickly vanishing from view, both because she rounded a corner and because she took the only source of light with her.

**"Watch yourself, little human. I will not play nice if you are on my territory."**

Hiccup's group all snarled at Thornstail, giving their own warning if he were to try something. The dragon just snorted, walking back out of the cave. After his footsteps faded, Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Well, that went better than expected."

**"Yeah. It also explains why we had to meet in this cave."**

"Speaking of which, can we go? I'd like to be able to see again."

**"Sure. Get on."**

There was a bit of awkward fumbling, as Hiccup couldn't see and had two dragons resting on his shoulders, but he eventually got himself strapped in. As soon as he was secure, the dragons started walking back outside. Hiccup had to squint when they did come back to the surface, but smiled when he was able to see again. He and his flock had found a new home, one he couldn't wait to explore. Then they could explore the area, since there was sure to be more dragons he had yet to meet out here. It was like a dream come true. Not in the way he had hoped, but still. With Toothless and the others with him, there wasn't anything that could stop them.

\- - - -

Hiccup wiped his forehead as he stepped back to admire their work. It had been a month since they arrived at what he was now calling Dragon's Edge, and the island now had it's first official hut. It was a simple design, a single story with a door large enough for Toothless to fit through and a skylight for the other dragons that couldn't. Inside was a rock slab that the dragon slept on with his human, and a desk and table on the other side of the room. He had one chair for both, but didn't mind.

This was more of a temporary home for him, since for now he just needed something to get out of the weather if it got bad. There was another area on the cliffs that he already had the designs for a base to go, but since that would take a while to make, he needed something to hold him over.

During his stay, he had gotten to know the native dragons better and was now friends with most of them. Smidvarg had taken to tagging along with him as well, claiming he wanted to play with his new friend. Hiccup didn't mind, but found it very funny when Toothless started pouting about the lack of attention. He was also getting to know Flaresky better. She had offered him and Toothless a tour of her nest just last week, and he was happy to have passed the secret test she had for them. Thornstail was still being a pain, but he had at least lessened the amount of threatening comments as of late.

"There. What do you think, bud?"

**"Basic, but it'll do."**

"Yeah, I'd personally like more aesthetic too. Well, I think the two of us have earned some rest, right bud?"

**"Oh yeah. Now come on, hatchlings need their sleep."**

"Toothless, I'm fifteen. If anything, I'd be a fledgling."

**"Sure, sure, whatever you say hatchling."**

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. He knew the dragons were very adamant about him being a hatchling, but still. Though he wasn't really complaining, since it signified their unconditional acceptance of him. He never had that before, so he wasn't about to give it up that easily.

Sitting down, he was just about to start working his prosthetic off his sore stump when a Terror flew in the window.

"Oh, hey Forge. What's up?"

**"Message! Message for the Queen from Fake-Limbs!"**

Hiccup noticed the small slip of paper strapped to his leg. Giving the Terror a scratch, he took it off and opened it. As he read, his scratching slowed until he stopped completely. Toothless, noticing his humans change in scent, looked over.

**"What is it? Who's it from?"**

"It's from Gobber."

He looked up.

"Berk's in trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Kind of. Eh, you'll see what it is in the next (and probably last) part of this.


End file.
